Plot twist Derek's still a virgin (Traducción)
by Amante a lo sobrenatural
Summary: "soy virgen, ¿necesitas que te lo deletree? Yo. Soy. Virgen. Soy virgen. Yo, Derek Hale soy –" "Okay, ya entendí, ya entendí" Dijo Stiles" Es sólo que voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para procesar esta información. Eso es todo"


**PLOT TWIST; DEREK'S STILL A VIRGIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTURA:** _ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen, muchas gracias a coffeeinallcaps quien es el autor original de esta obra y por darme la autorización de poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola._

* * *

"Espera," dijo Stiles. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que –"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es exactamente lo que quiero decir," Dijo Derek cortando cualquier otra cosa que Stiles fuera a decir. Derek caminaba alrededor del loft sin lograr poder quedarse en un solo lugar, todavía con los pedazos de la camisa de Boyd puesta que Cora había destrozado. Stiles disfrutaba mucho los pedazos de piel que quedaban a la vista entre los trozos de tela, un pensamiento que tuvo que retirar a la parte trasera de su cerebro por la conversación que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

"Entonces tu eres…"

"Si Stiles, lo soy" Derek llegó hasta las ventanas, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a dar su tercera vuelta por el loft.

"Tú de verdad nunca has…"

"No"

"Ni siquiera con -"

"Nunca pasé a tercera base con ella. Afortunadamente"

Stiles estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón con eso "y que hay de aquella vez cuando-"

"No"

"Pero tú eres-"

"¡Stiles!" Derek llegó al final de la habitación. Esta vez apoyó su espalda contra la pared pasando sus grandes manos entre su ya revuelto y suave cabello. "soy virgen, ¿necesitas que te lo deletree? Yo. Soy. Virgen. Soy virgen. Yo, Derek Hale soy –"

"Okay, ya entendí, ya entendí" Dijo Stiles" Es sólo que voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para procesar esta información. Eso es todo"

Derek adelantó ese proceso con una fulminante mirada.

Stiles cruzó sus brazos tan ostentosamente que casi consigue caerse del reposa brazos del sofá. " !¿Qué?¡ ¿Alguna vez te has mirado en el espejo? Lo siento, pero esto es el más increíble giro de la historia desde el final de _El sexto sentido_ "

Derek cerró sus ojos y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared "Cállate, por favor"

"Si, eso tiene mucho sentido, llamándome y ordenándome que traiga mi trasero hacia acá lo antes posible para discutir y cito 'algo increíblemente importante' y después me callas cuando me rio de ti. Muy maduro. Eres tan maduro, Derek. Recuérdame, ¿por qué ninguna persona de tu misma edad quiere salir contigo?"

Derek deslizó su espalda contra la pared hasta tocar el suelo, formando una V con sus piernas a cada lado, haciendo que sus pantalones se vieran incómodamente apretados, más de lo usual. Stiles entrecerró los ojos al ver un bulto en su entrepierna desde la distancia, tal vez podría oprimir los engranajes de Derek hacía la derecha y hacía la izquierda y ver cómo reaccionaría.

Stiles deslizó sus ojos hacía otro lado "Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Eso no fue por lo que te pedí que vinieras" Repitió Derek, mirando a Stiles con ojos suaves. Había una mancha de sangre seca cerca de su sien derecha

"Entonces, por qué – oh, no" Stiles se colocó sobre sus pies "Oh, no. No, no, no. Frederick Jacob Hale, tú no –"

"– Esto no es ni remotamente divertido –"

"me llamaste para que viniera para reclamar nuestra maldita virginidad, ¿Qué mierda?" Stiles era ahora el que estaba marchando por el loft en un intento de calmar y de bajar la rapidez de los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza en esos momentos. Aunque no parecía estar funcionando. "Eso está a muchos niveles de inesperado e inapropiado y ya mencioné lo inesperado qué es que no tengo ni idea de por dónde comenzar."

"Creí que teníamos química" Dijo Derek, aún sentado en el suelo con sus piernas esparcidas a cada lado de su cuerpo, los músculos de sus muslos flexionándose debajo de la apretada tela del pantalón.

Stiles volteó la cabeza hacía Derek mirándolo furiosamente, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza exageradamente "¡He deseado tu muerte más seguido de lo que puedo recordar! ¡Tú me dices sobrenombres y casi me quiebras la muñeca el otro día! ¿Eso es a lo que llamas química?"

Derek parecía incómodo y vagamente apenado.

"Oh mi dios" Dijo Stiles, parando abruptamente su marcha como si algo lo hubiera iluminado. " Oh mi dios! Tú estabas tratando de… ¿esa era tu manera de coquetear? ¿Conmigo? Has estado tratando de coquetear conmigo desde…" se volteó boquiabierto.

En menos de un parpadeo, Derek ya estaba de pie. "Bueno, lamento mucho haber malinterpretado tanto tu comportamiento hacia mi" Dijo rígidamente "Debería irme. Tengo una cosa por hacer."

"Aguanta sólo un maldito segundo," dijo Stiles "Yo nunca dije que _yo no estaba coqueteando contigo"_

Se miraron entre ellos.

Eventualmente, Derek dijo "Estas comenzando a irritarme"

"Es mejor que te retractes," Dijo Stiles "después de todo, quieres meterte en mis pantalones, así que es mejor que empieces a actuar como si en verdad lo quisieras, amigo."

Derek miró hacia otro lado. "Era la solución más pragmática, Stiles. Necesito proteger lo que dejé de mi manada y tú y yo somos los únicos –"

"Pragmático mi trasero. Simplemente admite que me quieres"

Derek rodó los ojos exhalando tan fuerte que parecía un gruñido.

"Derek" dijo Stiles "tú podrías tener a cualquiera. Cualquier persona. Podrías caminar por un bar y las personas se tirarían a tus pies en cuestión de segundos."

Derek hizo un sonido burlesco pero no negó nada.

"Y aun así, me elegiste _a mí_ para tener esta conversación" continuó Stiles. Sentía su corazón latiendo desesperado en su garganta pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo callar. "Vamos, admítelo. "

"Joder." Dijo Derek. "Bien. Te quiero a ti"

Stiles, se tomó un momento para regodearse en la gloria de esas palabras. "Está bien," dijo "vamos a ver que tienes para ofrecerme"

Derek se quedó mirándolo. Sólo cuando Stiles estaba a punto de decir _estoy bromeando. No soy tan malnacido,_ Derek se desamarró la correa, lanzándola rápidamente para seguir con los botones de sus pantalones. _Amigo, no. Sólo estoy bromeando-_ las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la boca de Stiles al tener a la vista el borde sus boxers con los dedos de Derek enrollados entre ellos bajando ligeramente las manos dejando a la vista el hueso de su cadera.

Derek arqueó una ceja, sonrió de medio lado, y bajó por completo su ropa interior. Todo sin despegar sus ojos de la cara de Stiles.

Su pene es lindo y grueso, más grueso que el de Stiles, curvado ligeramente hacía la izquierda. Estaba sonrojada e imperdonablemente llena. Stiles tragó. Derek enrolló su mano sobre la brillante cabeza y empezó a bajarla hasta llegar a la base haciendo círculos con sus dedos entre ella, sosteniéndola provocativamente.

Stiles se endureció tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

"Ok" murmuró "Ok"

"Digamos que el viernes" Derek soltó su pene, inclinándose hacia adelante para arreglarse la ropa interior y los pantalones. "7:00 de la noche. Yo cocino, consigo una botella de vino, algunas velas. Tú traes algún DVD. ¿Trato?"

"Uh," dijo Stiles "¿Trato? Si. Sí, trato"

"Te veo el viernes," dijo Derek abrochándose la correa. Aun sonriendo de medio lado, el muy maldito.

* * *

Stiles pasó las primeras horas de su – a falta de mejor palabra – cita, en un estado de leve estupefacción a causa de las siguientes razones:

En realidad, Derek sí compró velas.

En la mesa había cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal para el vino y platos de porcelana con flores de adorno.

Derek tenía puesto una camisa de botones azul pálido, que se pegaba a su espalda como una segunda piel haciendo que sus músculos resaltaran con cada movimiento que hiciera, cosa suficiente como para dejar a cualquier persona con la boca abierta.

Cuando Stiles llegó al loft y se quitó su capucha, Derek dijo "Dámelo, yo me encargo," y gentilmente lo colgó en uno de los percheros que quedan cerca de la puerta.

Derek preparó una cena con tres platos, el plato principal era de Carpaccio de ternera, el segundo fue de lasaña vegetariana y de postre fue crème-brûlée y como si fuera poco, todo sabía increíble. Stiles, casi se le escapa algo en la mitad del postre, algo sarcástico tratando de remarcar que ellos seguían siendo las mismas personas con la misma extraña satisfacción de odio mutuo entre ellos. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a Derek comiendo cuidadosamente su crème-brûlée, con una mirada de concentración absoluta, decidió mantener su sarcasmo para sí mismo.

"¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Preguntó Derek durante la película.

Stiles empujó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos "Pensé en dejarte disfrutar esto por una vez," dijo "ya sabes, cuando no eres criado por una manada de lobos te enseñan a ser un buen invitado"

"Dios, creo que nunca había escuchado esa broma antes" dijo Derek y luego con su voz normal "ni siquiera te he dicho que te calles tan seguido." Apuntó hacía los zapatos de Stiles "Los zapatos no están permitidos en el sofá"

Stiles, volteo los ojos, y se inclinó hacia atrás quitándose los zapatos con los pies y volviendo de nuevo a su posición inicial. Apoyó la barbilla contra sus rodillas. Sentía su cara caliente; no sabía si era por el vino o simplemente por estar sentado tan cerca de Derek con su anormal temperatura corporal rodeándolo como si fuera una manta. Suspiró, dándose cuenta que Derek lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Stiles.

Derek simplemente volvió su atención hacia el televisor sin decir nada.

Después de 10 minutos de película, Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "Sabes, tengo que admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido por todo esto," dijo estudiando el perfil de Derek. "En realidad nunca llegue a pensar que fueras del tipo romántico "

Las cejas de Derek se arquearon "Podría solo haber rasgado toda tu ropa e inclinarte sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando estuviste aquí la anterior vez", dijo "¿Es lo que hubieras preferido?"

"Nah, he disfrutado todo esto"- Stiles dejó que una de sus manos bajara sobre su pierna, entre el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Su corazón empezó a acelerase. Se preguntó, vagamente, si debería sentirse avergonzado sobre eso.

Derek suspiró y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada dijo, "Sólo cállate y mira la película."

"Idiota" murmuró Stiles debajo de su aliento.

Derek no respondió, se acomodó mejor en el sofá y se dejó hundir un poco en el sofá, acercándose más a Stiles. Descruzó los brazos haciendo que sus bíceps se restregara contra los de Stiles, ahora sus manos también se tocaban, Stiles podía sentir el latido errático de su corazón atorado en la garganta.

"Estás nervioso" declaró Derek, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

"¿No lo estás tú?"

Giró el cuerpo para poder mirar a Derek a los ojos. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpear sus labios.

"Claro que lo estoy" Dijo Derek después de un momento, su cara suavizándose, y solo así ya se estaba besando. La barba de Derek restregándose ásperamente contra la cara de Stiles y una larga mano se apoyó contra un lado su cara y, whoa, Si, esa es la lengua de Derek, moviéndose contra la de él. Sabía a vino rojo, vainilla y caramelo.

Stiles dejó salir un gemido.

Derek respondió con otro gemido bajo y acercándose un poco más. El agarre contra la barbilla de Stiles era fuerte y su otra mano se estaba curvando alrededor del cuello de Stiles. Stiles sólo trago saliva, sintiendo su cuerpo en fuego – su cara, el área de su boca, su estómago. De un momento a otro, estaba dolorosamente duro.

Derek parecía tratar de bajar su boca, entonces, Stiles, retándolo, se subió sobre sus muslos casi rudamente, casi, y restregó sus caderas entre sí. Derek gimió. Sus bocas se desconectaron, pero las manos calientes de Derek se quedaron dónde estaban, en el cuello y mejilla de Stiles, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Es caliente, tan malditamente caliente, y Stiles no podía hacer nada más que enterrar su cara en el cuello de Derek y respirar fuertemente, para después expulsar ese aire en temblorosos suspiros.

"Stiles" La voz de Derek era baja y rasgada. Su mano se movió de la cara de Stiles a su espalda, deslizándose hacia su trasero – y no es como si hubiera parado allí, se metió entre su ropa interior, yendo directamente hacia su agujero, dándole algunas envestidas, tentándolo.

"Joder" Dijo Stiles, buscando más aire. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. " _Oh mi joder_ , esto realmente está pasando" empujó su espalda para que restregara contra la punta del dedo de Derek.

Derek, abrió la boca para decir algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Stiles lo interrumpió. "Derek Hale, juro por Dios, que si vas a hacer alguna clase de estúpido comentario que podría arruinar este momento, yo – "

"En realidad," interrumpió Derek, "iba a sugerir que moviéramos esto a la cama."

Oh, muy bien. "Pues es una idea que podría seguir."

* * *

Derek los desnudó – primero a Stiles y luego él – con una increíble velocidad y precisión. Stiles hubiera hecho alguna broma acerca de eso si no hubiera estado tan ocupado simultáneamente murmurando por la pérdida de su camisa y salivando por la vista de los abdominales de Derek y el camino de vello púbico que se le presentaba. (No es nada que no haya visto antes, pero ahora es diferente, sabiendo que podría tocar y lamer, probar, y tal vez morder un poco.)

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Derek, tirando sus boxers a algún lado de la habitación y subiéndose a la cama.

"Sólo estoy apreciando la vista" respondió Stiles.

Derek estaba totalmente duro también, polla inconscientemente curvándose lejos de su cuerpo. La punta deslizándose sobre la piel de Stiles mientras Derek se mueve encima hasta poner ambos brazos a cada lado de la cara de Stiles. Derek olía a almizcle, como a una combinación de su espuma de afeitar y a sexo y a sudor fresco. El estómago de Stiles se comprimió con lujuria.

"De verdad," dijo mientras buscaba la polla de Derek. "no tienes idea de cuantas veces que me he masturbado pensando en esto"

"¿Si?" preguntó Derek, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. "Yo también"

"Wow," dijo Stiles "eres un pervertido" ante esto, Derek dejó salir una risa, una risa de verdad, mostrando los dientes y todo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a embestir la mano de Stiles, dejando salir pequeños sonidos. Stiles miró la oscura cabeza de la polla de Derek aparecer y desaparecer y volviendo a aparecer en el apretado puño de su mano, lo que debería ser divertido, probablemente, si no fuera tan jodidamente sexy. Usó su otra mano para que restregara su pulgar y su dedo índice sobre la cabeza de la polla de Derek.

Derek gimió el nombre de Stiles lo suficientemente alto para hacer temblar la columna vertebral de Stiles, cambió el peso de su cuerpo para que se apoyara sólo sobre un brazo y su otra mano se cerró sobre la polla del más bajo, masturbándolo lentamente. Derek lucía como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y la parte de arriba de su cuerpo parecía sonrojado de un rosa suave. Parecía relajado y – y un poco hermoso.

"Joder" dijo Stiles, viendo como ambos se masturbaban y untando sus estómagos de líquido preseminal. Stiles estaba sobrellevado por la ola de lujuria que hasta los dedos de los pies los tenía doblados. "Hey, ya es el momento de la prenetación? Porque no sé si pueda durar mucho tiempo, considerando, tu sabes, soy virgen, y adolescente, y todo eso."

"Nnnghh," exclamó Derek, embistiendo la mano de Stiles unas cuantas veces más. "Joder. Está bien, ve por los condones."

El corazón de Stiles subió hasta su garganta. "¿Condones?"

Derek levantó una ceja. "Hay una línea para no tener que darte la charla de sexo seguro, Stilinski"

"¡No, yo – yo pensé que tú tendrías condones!"

"Yo compré la cena, " apuntó Derek. "En los estándares de la etiqueta para tener sexo, era tú turno de traer los condones."

Stiles pudo sentir como la sangre se le drenaba de la cara. "Pero – "

Las comisuras de la boca de Derek se movieron.

Stiles suspiró y lo golpeó en el hombro. "¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Realmente piensas que _este_ es el momento adecuado para que muestres tu sentido del humor?"

"Lo siento" dijo Derek, pero no sonaba que lo sintiera para nada, y sólo cuando Stiles estaba a punto de argumentar algo Derek se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, con lengua.

"Eres el peor" murmuró Stiles después de que se separaron del beso. Observó cómo los músculos de la espalda de Derek y trasero se movían mientras este se desplazaba hacia la mesita de noche buscando algo.

"Ponte sobre tu estómago".

"¿Quién dice que tú tienes que ser el que este arriba?" Dijo Stiles pero aun así hizo caso. Deslizó los brazos debajo de la almohada. Olía a Derek, tomó una gran inhalación. Las sabanas de la cama se sentían frías y ásperas contra su piel.

"¿Lavaste tus sabanas para esto?" preguntó Stiles.

"¿Huh?" dijo Derek, tocando la pequeña parte entre la espalda y el trasero de Stiles." Si, las lavé esta mañana. ¿Por qué?"

Stiles levantó los hombros. "Solo estaba preguntando"

"Okay" dijo Derek, y entonces presionó sus lisos dedos contra el agujero de Stiles.

" _Oh_ ," dijo Stiles "wow. ¿De verdad calentaste el lubricante entre tus manos?"

Derek gruñó, dejando que su dedo se deslizara más a fondo. "Sí, Stiles, lo hice. ¿Crees que puedas dejar de hacer preguntas?"

"¿Eso era una pregunta retórica?"

Derek introdujo un segundo dedo y Stiles sólo pudo gemir.

* * *

Diez minutos después:

"Dios santo, Derek," dijo Stiles. "Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que planeas poner ahí?"

El cuerpo entero de Derek se tensó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Si sabes que normalmente yo mismo me hago esto casi todos los días? ¿Cierto?" Stiles trataba de voltear el cuello en una posición muy incómoda para poder ver a Derek a los ojos. "También lo he hecho con un vibrador cuando estoy totalmente seguro de que mi papa no va a llegar temprano a la casa. Y también, lo llegué a cambiar de tamaño de bolsillo a extra largo cuando tenía como 15 años. Así que, a pesar de que aprecio el esfuerzo que –"

Los dedos de Derek se curvaron dentro de él. "¿Hay alguna oportunidad de volver a la parte donde estabas muy sorprendido por mis habilidades con las citas? Me gustaba más esa parte."

Stiles curvó la espalda lo suficiente para poder palmear la pierna de Derek. "Sólo dame aquello que inicia por la letra P, hombre."

"Oh mi _Dios,_ por favor dime que aún tengo tiempo para retractarme de esto."

* * *

"No hay ningún dildo o vibrador en todo el mundo que me hubiera preparado para este momento," le dijo Stiles a Derek. "Ni uno solo. Pude haber gastado toda mi vida metiéndome dildos constantemente y probablemente hubiera seguido sin estar preparado. Estaba enormemente descalificado para esto."

Estaba totalmente listo para un _cállate_ o un _para de hablar_ o _me rindo, ya acabé aquí, lárgate,_ pero Derek no respondió nada. Su pene también había dejado de gotear dentro de él.

"¿Derek?"

Detrás de él, Derek sólo tomó una profunda inhalación. "Dame un segundo."

"¿Estás bien?"

Derek apretó los dientes, "Sí"

"¿Soy tan apretado?" se preguntó Stiles en voz alta.

"Preguntas" gruñó Derek.

Oh. Sí. "Soy así de estrecho" declaró Stiles.

"Ajá"

"y se siente así de bien"

"Sí"

"Jodidamente bien"

"Sí"

"Realmente, súper jodidamente bien"

"Yeah"

Que bien. "Esto es caliente" dijo Stiles cambiando de posición. Derek dejó salir un sonido estrangulado; sus dedos apretando más fuerte la cadera de Stiles. "Me siento extrañamente orgulloso de mi."

"Joder," susurró Derek contra su espalda. "Joder"

"Ese era un buen 'joder', ¿cierto?"

"Aún no lo sé," dijo Derek, pero se movió, deslizándose más profundo en Stiles, haciendo que su aliento se quedara atorado en la garganta. "Hey, ¿tú estás bien?"

"Creo que la anticipación podría estar matándome," en realidad Derek también piensa que podría matarlo. "Esto ya se siente tan bien, no tengo ni idea de si voy a poder sobrevivir al resto de esto o cómo voy a hacerlo."

"Yo no estoy seguro de si pueda durar más de dos o tres estocadas." Derek bajó la cabeza, descansadola sobre la espalda sudorosa de Stiles.

"Oh, bien. Parece como que tú y yo al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo."

* * *

….Después de todo el mambo horizontal, estaban sobre sus espaladas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando pesadamente….

"Hey, ¿a qué clase de definición de virginidad crees que se refieren los sacrificios? De todas formas ¿a cuál se adhieren?"

Derek soltó un quejido. "¿Qué?"

"Pues, la interpretación tradicional de la perdida de virginidad sólo es de relaciones sexuales PEV, es como, jodidamente heteronormativa, entonces –"

"¿Qué es PEV?" preguntó Derek perezosamente.

"Penes en vaginas," dijo Stiles "Obviamente. Dios, ¿Tú no sabes nada, cierto?"

Derek soltó otro quejido. "Joder, Stiles."

"Sólo estoy diciendo, que si la penetración es la llave, tal vez deberías cambiar lugares. Tú sabes, sólo para estar seguros."

"Sí, ok." Dijo Derek bostezando, acomodó mejor las sabanas y con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. "Mañana, después del desayuno. ¿OK?"

"Ok" replicó Stiles, su respuesta también interrumpiéndose por un bostezo.


End file.
